


Harry and the Vuvuzela

by mk_malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/mk_malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is having fun with his vuvuzela. Severus, Harry's impatient husband, is not amused … until he finds out what Harry's interest in the vuvuzela is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry and the Vuvuzela

**Title**: Harry and the Vuvuzela  
**Author**: MK Malfoy  
**Summary**: Harry is having fun with his vuvuzela. Severus, Harry's impatient husband, is not amused … until he finds out what Harry's interest in the vuvuzela is.  
**Pairing** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Rating**: R  
**Warning**: Nothing, really, but I should probably apologize to any South Africans. No offense intended. I'm only having a bit of fun. Long live the vuvuzela and Worldcup 2010. I will miss both of you.  
**Words**: 295  
**Disclaimer**: Although the characters are not mine, I do take responsibility for the plot …what plot? In no way would Jo's mind dip this far into depravity as to take a national symbol and turn it into a … well read the fic to find out what I've turned it into.  
**A/N**: This fic was actually an idea put in my head by a comment **elise_wanderer**[****](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=elise_wanderer) made to a post that** accioslash **[****](http://accioslash.dreamwidth.org/) made. I think my take on it is a bit different from what** accioslash**[****](http://accioslash.dreamwidth.org/) had in mind, but this is what my demented little brain implored me to write.

~*~

If one more person blew their blasted vuvuzela in his ear, Severus was sure he'd do something that would land him in Azkaban, but it would be worth it; the infuriating instrument, which only had one note, resounded from all sides, and even Harry … yes, even Severus's adorable little miscreant of a husband, had one and couldn't be happier as he blew into it repeatedly.

Severus rolled his eyes and settled in for what he knew would be nothing short of torture to his ears. The match hadn't yet begun and Severus wanted to leave.

"Ah, come on, Severus, at least attempt to act as if you're having a good time," said a grinning Harry as he draped an arm around his husband. "Aren't you glad we got here early?"

Severus glared, but wisely chose to say nothing as he watched Harry turn back towards the pitch and study the odd instrument in his hand that made such a dreadful noise. After a minute of watching Harry turning the vuvuzela and examining it from all angles, Severus's curiosity got the best of him and he couldn't help but ask what Harry was doing.

Harry winked as he turned to look at Severus. "The part that you blow into looks like it'd fit inside me, don't you think? I've been searching for months for something that would work for us, and this looks to be what we've been looking for. It's not too big, but neither is it too small. It's just right, don't you think?"

As Harry turned back to watch the beginning of the match on the pitch, Severus grinned as he thought about the match that would take place in their bed in about an hour and forty-five minutes.


End file.
